


Alcohol in control

by Infiresgurl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiresgurl/pseuds/Infiresgurl
Summary: Jisung got dragged with his hyungs and joined a celebration he may be a little too young for. A couple of hours later, his boyfriend Chenle recieves the strangest drunk messages.





	Alcohol in control

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just some ChenSung fic i thought of when i saw a certain tweet of a girl about his bf's drunk messages.  
> Don't worry, Jisung is in good hands.

"Babe are you sure you're gonna be okay?" a worried Chenle asks  
"Don't worry so much Chenle, I'm gonna look after him closely for you." Mark butts in

Jisung giggled at that and looked at his boyfriend with nervous but assuring eyes.

"Babe, I'm gonna be just fine. I'll keep you posted if that'll make you feel be--" Jisung was interrupted by a frantic Chenle  
"No! no! no need for that. You just enjoy the party and make sure you come home sa--"  
"To Chenle" Renjun finishes

Chenle's face started blushing violently that he had to glare at his hyung while a shade of pink made it to Jisung's face watching his boyfriend getting all flustered. It's just been a a couple of months since Chnle finally said yes after his 1 whole year of courting and now here they are getting all domestic over the fact that Jisung will be going to a party with his hyungs. He can't help but smile wider thinking about all of these. His thoughts was then interrupted by a heavy hand over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Chenle I'll make sure Jisung will be safe and that he'll be home before 3am. How about that?" One of the hyungs offered.  
"Then I entrust him to you Ten-hyung. Please drink responsibly. Jisung only ever had wines." Chenle explains with a hint of mocking in his voice.  
"Okay that's enough now Chenle, let Jisung go now. Take care you guys! Nana, Jeno, Hyuckie and I will look after the house and Chenle" Renjun says starting to get impatient with all the commotions.

Ten, Mark and Jisung along with Ten's boyfriend, Johnny, then left for the party downtown while the remaining 5 started preparing for bed.

"Hey Lele, you can sleep in my room tonight if you want." Renjun offers  
"It's okay hyung, so I can sense when they get home" the younger replies  
"Okay then don't overwork yourself by worrying. Jisung is a grown man and you to trust him when he says his gonna be okay" Jaemin comforts him  
"Now let's go to sleep so we can assist them on their arrival" Jeno declares  
"Goodnight guys!" Haechan shouts from the stairs  
"Goodnight hyungs"

Chenle would be lying if he says he slept well thanks to his hyungs' assurances because he clearly did not. Sure, sleep gets to him but he'll be startled every once in a while being hyperaware of his surroundings trying to sense if Jisung has arrived.

12:37 am the clock beside his bed reads. A heavy sigh left Chenle's mouth and a little later, his eyelids started getting heavy again but a familiar sound woke him up. It's his phone. Notifying him that a message just got in.

_SUNGIE: babe :))_  
_LELE: hey sungie are you okay? how's the party? are you having fun?_

Jisung is taking a while in responding but Chenle doesn't mind. He sat up and focused on the dim light his phone emits waiting for the younger's response.

_SUNGIE: they said i dancefd reslly good and they askrd fir tips_

"oh..." is all Chenle could utter after reading the younger's response.

_LELE: oh really?! that's nice! what did you tell them?_

He chose to set aside the fact that Jisung is obviously drunk and tried to tolerate his drunk messages just so he could be posted on how the younger's night went. This way he can also find out if the younger is safe.

_SUNGIE: i told them my kwy to propper dsncing will nrvr work fir thwm_  
_LELE: why would you say that Sungie :(((_  
_SUNGIE: because my key is ypu ane i csnt let thwm hwve youuuuuuuuuu_

Chenle was utterly surprised by his boyfriend's message. Sure, Jisung courted him for one year and was sweet to him until today but he's never this vocal about it.

_SUNGIE: if one dwy yiuuu decice you dont wnt to be wit me anyore, im sorry but i wont let you go_

This made Chenle's heart skip a beat.

_SUNGIE: because i have to make sure i showed you the world first and made yu feel the kind of love i can see you deserve_  
_LELE: sungiieeee enough drinks okay? you might regret it in the morning >.< _  
_SUNGIE: babe dont ruim my sweet talk_

Chenle giggled at this. oh so he's giving him the sweet talk now. Chenle may not admit it, but this excite him.

_LELE: oh sorry..._  
_SUNGIE: babe yoi should see hwat i saw in your eyes when i bymped to yiu in Shanghai. I saw the night sky ive alwsys admired since i wss young..._

Chenle felt his heart soften at this so he let the younger proceed with his proclaimed sweet talk.

_SUNGIE: whwn i sae you i finally knew wht i want to be and what i want to do._  
_SUNGIE: zHong chENLE i want to be your husband and what i wnt to fo is take care of you_

A stray tear made venture at the screen of Chenle's phone

_SUNGIE: I therfor will onlky succedd in life if i keep you safe in my arms forver. the entire universe shall know taht you are mine to protect and if i did not do that thrn it shall take my life._  
_LELE: don't say that :(((_  
_SUNGIE: then wil yoiu alloe me to protct you forver?_  
_LELE: yes i will SUNGIE: then i shall only take my last breth in you arms and be loysl to you NO MATTER WhhhaT_  
_LELE: and i shall give you my full trust as you have captured my heart and swore to protect it._  
_SUNGIE: i love you so ,,uch_  
_LELE: i love you so much more than you'll ever know. now come home to me i miss u :(((_  
_SUNGIE: the journey tpwrds my love shall begin_

Chenle is now a crying mess. the entire conversation was the most childish they've ever been but it also is the most sincere. He cried of joyous tears and gratefulness. He thought " I'll do my best to prove i deserve this angel"

It was a little while later when the door to his room creaked open and a line of light evades the darkness of his space. 

"Lele? is everything okay?" A worried Donghyuck comes in  
"Hyung.." was all he managed to say before hugging his hyung tightly  
"Did anything happen to you? are you hurt?" 

The younger shook his head then handed his phone to the older making the older stare in mere confusion. 

"He drunk text me.."

The older's eyes grew wide and he automatically scroll through the screen. The stretch of silence was disrupted by a relieved sigh the older released. He hugged the younger again and let the said boy nuzzle in his chest.

"There, there, he will be worried to see you're eyes swollen." Chenle then released a short lived giggle and stared up at Haechan who gave him an assuring and supportive smile. Their silence was then interrupted by a heavy thud coming from downstairs. 

"They're here!" Chenle shout whispered as he untangled himself from the embrace and dragged his hyung downstairs.

They were met by Johnny assisting his dizzy boyfriend and Mark trying his best to assist a drunk Jisung while he's dizzy himself.

"Sorry I wasn't really able to hold my phone at the party but here's jisung. Safe but kinda drunk" Ten said  
"No worries hyung. I'm just glad you all made it home safely" Chenle responded

They made their way to their rooms after bidding Johnny goodbye and Chenle took care of Jisung as Donghyuck took care of a rather clingy drunk Mark.

Chenle took care of Jisung the rest of the night as the younger snores loudly clearly exposing the tiredness in his system. As he's done, a stray arm dragged him down to the bed and a giant baby asked for a cuddle.

Chenle stared fondly at his boyfriend's sleeping figure as he doze off to dreamland himself and give off to the warm embrace coming from the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked it! leave some kudos and comments so i can improve! LOVELOTS<3333


End file.
